Paper managing devices are relatively well known for office use in conjunction with computer printers. In particular, typical paper managing systems consist of a mechanism for organizing and directing multiple lines of computer paper to a printer into which one of the paper lines is fed at a time. The specific paper lines can vary in size, (e.g. 41/4" wide adhesive labels on backing versus 147/8" wide column paper) or vary in format (e.g. lined versus unlined). Since it is necessary from time to time to alter the paper style or size inputting into a printer, paper handling assemblies have been developed to maintain the various paper lines in an organized manner so that any line of paper can be selected and routed into the printer when needed.
Attempts by the industry to develop an acceptable paper managing system as a printer accessory have not been entirely successful. One approach taken to develop such an assembly has been to use a multi-channeled templet having a series of parallel slots thereto for receiving the multiple lines of paper. Each channel is sized to closely admit one paper line, and a separate device is used for preventing the paper from dropping out of the channel when that paper line is not in use. For example, one manufacturer recommends the use of paper clips attached to the terminal ends of the paper in order to prevent the paper from dropping out of the channel. While this attempt at a solution to the industry's
needs is theoretically functional, several shortcomings prevent it from representing an ideal solution. For example, relying upon a paper clips to prevent the paper from dropping out of the channel slots is not dependable, as such paper clips often become disattached and lost. Further, disassociated clips may end up being lodged in the nearby printer causing property damage.
Other approaches to solving the market's needs have centered around relatively complex apparatus having a mechanical biasing means for holding the paper within the routing channels. While such complicated mechanisms are functional, they are relatively expensive and are subject to breakdowns requiring mechanical maintenance. Accordingly, complex mechanisms for multi-line paper management have proven unsatisfactory.
In summary, the industry's need for an inexpensive, simple, yet dependable multi-line paper managing assembly for routing multiple lines of continuous paper to a printer location have not been achieved by the prior art. As printers become more versatile and are expected to handle a wider range of paper sizes and formats, the need for such a paper managing device grows.